February 30st
by notengoseudonimo
Summary: Él es su Romeo, y ella aún no se da cuenta. James sabe que es cosa de tiempo. Viñeta James/Lily.


_Disclaimer_: Todo es de Jotacá.

* * *

Vale, siempre la sacaba de sus casillas. Y no entendía por qué. Tal vez porque era un imbécil, un inmaduro y un arrogante. Todo lo que ella supuestamente odiaba en una persona.

Ah, otra cosa. Era un imbécil inmaduro arrogante demasiado atractivo y varonil. Pero seguía siendo un imbécil, un idiota. Por supuesto.

— ¡Eh, Lils!

— No me llames Lils, Potter. Evans para ti.

— Bueno Lils… quería decirte que hoy estas más hermosa que nunca. Y que ojalá nunca pierdas esa belleza natural tuya; la verdad no sé como lo haces para cada día estar más radiante y…

— Al grano, Potter. — le cortó ella — ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este sáb…?

— ¡NO!

— Vaya. Me encanta tu capacidad de escuchar a la gente, Evans. Eres muy tierna cuando te lo propones.

— ¿Si? Oh, gracias, me halagas. ¿Sabes? a mi me encanta cuando no me diriges la palabra en todo el día. — le espetó cortante — Ahora, ¿me dejas pasar? Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Insinúas que no soy importante para ti? — preguntó, haciendo un puchero monumental.

— ¡Pero Jamsie, por favor!, ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante atrocidad! — exclamó con sarcasmo — Lo que pasa es que hoy no tengo tiempo para ti…Tal vez, haber, juntémonos el 30 de febrero, ¿te parece? Ahora, ¡Sal de mi camino, Potter!

— ¡Oh, Lils! Por favor, no te vayas — dijo James de manera dramática, cerrándole el paso e ignorando lo dicho por ella — Contigo, la despedida es una pena tan dulce que estaría diciendo buenas noches hasta que amaneciese.

Que lindo sonó.

La verdad es que James sabía como sorprenderla _(Y hacerla sonrojar, también). _Y lo hizo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un irreverente gamberro como él, leyera literatura universal _muggle_? Y joder, ella se conocía Romeo y Julieta al revés y al derecho. Le encantaba. ¿Por qué siempre daba en el clavo? Mierda, era _cautivador. _Y ella se estaba volviendo _loca._

— Jaja, ¿Lees a Shakespeare, Potter? — inquirió con fingido desdén — No sabía que te gustara la literatura _muggle_.

— Para que veas Lily, soy una caja de Bandora — respondió, tirándose flores.

_Vaya tarugo._

— Es Pandora, imbécil. — corrigió Lily _(Aunque a decir verdad, le causó mucha gracia. Lo disimuló, claro)_ — Y te informo Potter, no te asienta ese estilo.

— ¿Eso piensas? Pues yo creo que sí. Soy algo así como el Romeo del mundo mágico ¿no crees? Atractivo, romántico…

— Discrepo, Potter. Yo creo que eres algo así como el Quijote del mundo mágico. Un loco ridículo impertinente.

— ¡Qué va Lily! reconócelo, somos como Romeo y Julieta. Es más, se que te gustó y cautivó oír aquel elogio proveniente de mi maravillosa voz.

¡Qué ego, por Merlín! _(Pero no dejaba de tener razón)._

— No. De hecho, fue patético.

— Tal vez. Pero noté un leve rubor en tus mejillas cuando lo captaste.

_Touché? A Lily le cuesta controlar eso._

— Eh… estás loco, Potter. Ya empezaste a imaginar cosas — replicó evidentemente nerviosa (_Lamentable, Lily no sabe mentir)._ —Anda, déjame tranquila.

— ¡Lily Evans se ha sonrojado por algo que dije y no quiere reconocerlo! — se mofó James — Lils, sientes cosas por mí, asúmelo preciosa. No me iré hasta que lo hagas.

Y le guiñaba el ojo. ¿Podía ser alguien tan inmaduro e infantil? _(¿y condenadamente atrayente a la vez?)_

— Que no gilipuertas. Antes muerta.

— Que si corazón.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Potter!

— ¿Ves? Estás evadiendo el tema.

— Si, claro.

— ¿Por qué no reconoces que te pongo un poquitín nerviosa? Es un avance. Luego de eso viene el matrimonio y los hijos…

— Imbécil — masculló.

— Me amas Lily. Lo sé.

— No te amo. Te odio. Ahora, ¡¿Me das permiso, por favor?!

— Está bien. Pero piénsalo.

— ¿El qué?

— Si quieres salir conmigo. Mañana te preguntaré otra vez. Y si no, después de mañana. En realidad, no pararé de hacerlo hasta que me digas que sí. — aclaró, seguido de un guiño muy sugerente.

_Maldita sea, ¿por qué era tan adorable?_

— Esperarás toda tu vida.

— Lo que digas, Lils — articuló, moviéndose hacia un lado para dejarla pasar — Anda, duerme bien, y sueña conmigo.

No recibió respuesta, pero por la cara que llevaba Lily cuando pasó por su lado, _supuso_ que no lo haría._ No sabía lo equivocado que estaba._

_

* * *

_

_Me falta mucho por aprender, lo sé. Por eso, toda crítica sea buena o mala, es bien recibida.  
_


End file.
